1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus for thermal energy dissipation in an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for extending an operator panel away from an electrical device to provide a gap between the electronic device and the operator panel for increased airflow to more efficiently dissipate heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices increase in processing power and speed, their processors generate more and more heat. This increased heat generation increases wear and tear on various components within the electronic devices and compromises overall performance. Such temperature-related problems will only continue to grow as processor speeds continue in an upward direction. Therefore, cooling of these processors, and other heat producing elements, has become an important issue affecting the performance of modern electronic devices, such as computers.
As a result, methods have been created in the past to reduce the operating temperatures of these electronic devices. For example, various liquid cooling systems have been employed to cool processors with water or other types of liquids. However, liquid cooling systems are typically bulky, expensive, and upon leaking may cause a risk of severe damage to the electronic devices in which such systems are installed.
Another common solution to the problem of excessive heat generation is to install fans within the electronic devices for air cooling. Even though internal fans are relatively inexpensive and do not suffer from some of the drawbacks of liquid cooling systems, high-performance electronic devices typically require a plurality of fans and increased air intake for adequate component cooling. However, many electronic devices today have an operator panel located on the same plane as the face of the electronic device, which reduces the amount of possible air intake surface area. Consequently, electronic devices with such operator panels may suffer from inadequate airflow to reduce heat buildup. As a result of the inadequate airflow, these electronic devices may be damaged or the processor may automatically be throttled down to operate at a slower speed to reduce heat buildup.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved apparatus and method for extending an operator panel away from the face of an electronic device to provide an air gap between the electronic device and the operator panel for increased airflow into the electronic device, which in turn increases dissipation of heat produced by electronic elements within the electronic device.